


Anything For You

by slywrites



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Police, Crime Scenes, Detective Obi-Wan Kenobi, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, Forensics, Reader-Insert, Young Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker, csi reader, police officer anakin skywalker, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:41:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22101976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slywrites/pseuds/slywrites
Summary: Officer Skywalker, a single father, asks for your help when he has no one to watch his twins. Who knew that one day could change both of your lives?
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & You, Anakin Skywalker/Reader
Comments: 30
Kudos: 158





	1. Is everything okay?

“ _Shit,_ ” Anakin whispered as he hung up his phone. He shoved it in his breast pocket and rested his hands on his belt. 

Ahoska looked over at him, “What is it?”

Anakin sighed, he didn’t really need this right now. He looked up at the black sky, he hated the winter seasons where time moved in weird ways. The time on his watch read 1630hours. 

His eyes scanned the crime scene him and Ahoska were tasked to hold until it was announced clear. They stood on the other side of the yellow tape. The forensics team were deep inside the yellow barrier. He could see that they were just finishing up now. 

Ahoska followed his gaze to the forensic team. 

“Skyguy, are you going to answer me?”

With a turn he looked at his trainee, “Cody can’t pick up my kids from school tonight.” 

“Is everything okay Skywalker?”

Anakin turned back to see you standing behind him with a large bag hung on your shoulder. He debated whether or not he should tell you about his dilemma. You two have known each other for a while now, you’ve met his kids before so he thought _why not._

“Well, I have no one to pick up my kids from school and I’m stuck here at this scene. Not too sure what to do. I was hoping my trainee would give me some ideas.”

Ahsoka shot him a deathly glance but didn’t say anything. 

You thought for a second. You pulled out your phone and scrolled through your calendar.

“I can pick them up and watch them for you. I get off in thirty minutes if that’s not too late,” you offered. 

Anakin’s eyes beamed bright at you, “You’d do that? _For me?_ ”

“Not for _you_ , for Luke and Leia,” you laughed, “Of course! I love those kids. I don’t mind helping out I haven’t seen them since the Fourth of July party.”

Anakin wanted to hug you right then and there. An enormous weight was lifted from his shoulders. 

“Thank you.”

You smiled, “Any time Anakin. I just gotta drop some stuff off at the office and I’ll pick them up. Send me their school address?”

“Yeah, sure, oh here!” Anakin pulled out a key ring set and handed them to you, “This red one opens the front door. I’m going to call the school to let them know you’ll be there soon. Thank you again, I’m in your debt.”

“I know I’m amazing or whatever, I’ll let you know when I get them.”

With a wave and a turn you headed back to the forensic van you arrived in. 

Anakin could _feel_ the look Ahsoka was burning into the back of his head. Instead, he focused on texting you the schools address and called the administrator of the after school program. Luckily, there were some other parents that were running late so he didn’t feel like a total asshole. 

Once he hung up his phone and returned it to its pocket he finally looked towards his trainee. 

“Don’t.”

“I wasn’t going to say anything.”

“Snips,” Anakin chided.

Ahsoka readjusted her belt, the weight slightly uncomfortable after standing for so long. She hid the smile that played on her cheeks at her field training officer. 

“It’s going to be a long night isn’t it Skyguy?” 

Anakin shook his head, “Longer than usual.”

He knew that he could trust you but he was still worried about his kids. Maybe he was more worried about what his kids would do to you.


	2. What are you doing here?

You followed the directions from the GPS on your phone to Coruscant Academy. A pretty exclusive and highly sought out elementary school at least from what you heard. You also heard that you had to pay  _ a lot  _ in tuition to get your kids into this school but it was one of the best in education. That thought made you wonder just how much money Anakin paid to have Luke and Leia here. Only the best for his kids. 

It was 5:30 by the time you parked. The office had one single light on signaling the end of the day. You pulled on the door handle and it didn’t budge. Inside you saw one lone worker. They looked up to see you waving on the outside. 

With a few quick steps, the lady was in front of you pushing the door open. 

“How can I help you?”

“Hi, I’m here to pick up Luke and Leia Skywalker? I’m not sure if I’m in the right place or not.”

“Come in, let me check on some paperwork.”

You followed her into the warm office. The school still had their Christmas decorations up. Bright red and green tinsel lined the outer rim of the desk that was covered in butcher paper to look like a present. 

“Okay, it looks like Mr. Skywalker called earlier. Can I see some identification please?”

You nodded and pulled out your driver's license and handed it to her. She looked over your ID and the name that was on the paperwork. With a soft smile, she handed you back your ID and moved from behind the desk. 

“Follow me.”

You happily obliged and followed her throughout the quiet school till you hear muffled voices behind two large doors. As the doors opened you saw a few other children along with the infamous Skywalker twins. 

When they looked towards the doors, Luke and Leia got up from their seats on the floor and ran to you. You knelt and gave the two a large hug. 

“What are you doing here?! Where’s Cody?” Leia asked. 

“Well, your dad asked me to pick you up since Cody can’t tonight. I hope it’s okay if you guys hang out with me?”

“Of course!” Luke yelled.

“Okay, let’s get you guys home.”

You let them go gather their things as you had to sign some papers in order to take them. You finished just as they did. 

You extended your hands towards them and they took each one excitedly. Luke and Leia recounted their day to you, both of them talking over each other. You tried your best to listen to them equally and it wasn’t easy. But they both seemed happy to see you, which was a relief. 

With a click, your car doors opened. You helped Luke into the back seat and buckled him in, and you did the same with Leia on the other side. 

You started your car and punched in Anakain’s address on your phone. Before you drove off you sent him a quick text. 

_ Just picked up the kids! I’ll let you know when I get them home.  _

You didn’t wait for a reply before you backed out of your parking spot and drove towards the Skywalker home. 

  
  



	3. A good idea?

Anakin smiled at your text. He quickly replied. 

_ Thank you again. There should be something in the fridge you can heat up for them. They both need to do their homework right after dinner for an hour then they can play. Please let me know if you need anything.  _

Ahsoka caught the look on his face as he typed on his phone. She rolled her eyes and kicked a small rock around on the ground. They were to stay here for another hour until the scene was fully cleared. She wished that the scene was inside a building instead of in an alley. It was freezing outside!

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Anakin answer another text then shoved his phone away. 

“Did the kids get home safe?” She asked. 

“Yup, they are having dinner as we speak,” Anakin smiled. 

Ahsoka nodded and went back to kicking her rock. 

“It was nice of her to offer to watch them you know,” Ahsoka started. 

“Where are you going with this Snips?”

She ignored his question and continued, “Maybe you should take her out to dinner or something as a proper  _ thank you _ . You know? I think she’d like that.” 

A blush crept up Anakin’s neck and settled in his cheeks. He hoped that she would think it was the cold and not the suggestion she just made that made him turn pink. 

“I..I..think that’s a good idea, maybe you’re right. I should do that.”

Ahsoka shrugged, “Maybe it could turn into something more perhaps?”

Anakin laughed. Ahsoka turned to look at him real quick as he tried to cover his reaction. 

“No, Snips. She’s just a friend is all.” 

“Sure  _ just  _ a  _ friend _ ,” she muttered to herself. 

“Did you say something?”

“Nope!” 

She smiled and Anakin knew she said something  _ snipity  _ like usual. Though he couldn’t help smiling as well. 

“When will we be done with this scene?” She asked. 

Anakin looked at his watch, it’d been well over an hour now since you left. 

“Control, 6-Adam-18, are we clear for this scene?” Anakin radioed. 

After a few seconds, “6-Adam-18, Control, ten-four you can come back home.”

Ahsoka smiled. 

“Let’s get out of here Skyguy, I’m  _ freezing _ !”

Anakin moved away from the position they took for the past three hours and towards their vehicle. He tossed Ahsoka the keys. She caught them easily. 

“I get to drive?!” 

“Yes, you do. I got to start writing this report.”

“Awesome!” 

Anakin gave her a confused look. 

“Awesome about  _ driving  _ not about the report.”

He shook his head as he got into the passenger side of the vehicle. Ahsoka immediately turned the heat on once she started the car. His phone buzzed as Ahsoka pulled away from the scene. 

It was a picture of you with a large smile on your face as you pointed at Luke and Leia at the kitchen table. They both were doing their homework, not even paying attention to what you were doing. 

There was no way that Anakin could hide the big dumb smile on his face as he stared at that picture. 

  
  



	4. How about a favor?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really happy with this chapter (it's one of my favorites so far and I have approx like eight chapters written I think)!! I modeled my Anakin as a mix of Clone Wars!Anakin and Prequel!Anakin and I love this goofball. I have a lot of ideas about how I want this fic to go! If you have any situations or moments that you'd like to see - who knows I'll probably put it in here and dedicate the chapter to you! Thank you all for reading!

You sat at the end of the table, Luke to your left and Leia on your right. You scrolled through your phone as they did their homework. They were both smart kids and barely even needed your help, but you sat close just in case. 

“Can we stop now?” Luke pleaded as he stuck his bottom lip out in a pout. 

Surprisingly, you held the laugh that wanted to come out. You checked the time. It had only been forty minutes since they finished dinner. Anakin specifically said that they did homework for an hour then they could do whatever they wanted. 

“How much more do you have to do Luke?”

Luke looked through the packet he was working on. 

“Um…” he started, “Five more pages.”

He gave you the saddest look as he said that and you felt your heart hurts for him a little. They were both only first graders so you could sympathize it was a difficult transition for them both. 

“Okay, how about this then. Do one more page, both of you, then we will take a little break.  _ But  _ we have to go back and finish this up after. How does that sound?”

Luke and Leia looked at each other with big grins on their faces. You could tell they wanted to scream at the thought of taking a break. 

“Can we play space pirates?” Luke asked. 

Leia turned her nose up, “NO, we have to play princesses!”

“Space pirates!”

“Princesses!”

You almost didn’t want them to stop arguing, it was so cute. But alas you had to intervene. 

“Luke, Leia, let’s finish this last page then we can play both of them together. Space pirate princesses. That’s kind of a mouth full.”

They both laughed at you. You smiled and stood up from your spot. The twins finished up their page as you cleaned up their dishes. After a few minutes of cleaning, both of them jumped from their spots on the table and ran to you. You tossed the wet rag into the sink and looked at them. 

“We finished, so that means we play!” Luke smiled. 

“Let me see your homework first.”

Luke and Leia both whined loudly. You smiled and looked through both packets. It was well over half way complete and you did make a promise to them. 

“Okay kids, let’s clean up the table before we play.”

They both nodded their heads vigorously and ran back to the large table. Luke opened his backpack and held it at the edge of the table. Then proceeded to  _ shove _ it in one fell swoop. You covered your eyes at the complete  _ lack _ of organization but you smiled anyways. 

_ Oh to be a kid again,  _ you shook your head. You expected Leia to be a bit more organized but she did the  _ exact  _ same thing as Luke. You wondered if they did this with Cody or Anakin around. You didn’t sit with that thought for long, Luke and Leia were tugging at your arms to follow them upstairs to play. 

Honestly, you didn’t fight back, you just let the kids drag you up to a large loft next to their separate rooms. In the middle of the loft, a large area rug in the shape of the moon took up the floor. It was so cute as Luke and Leia started gathering toys from their separate toy boxes that were on the opposite wall of the ledge of the loft. 

They were both talking at the same time, which was something you noticed they did a  _ bit _ often. It wasn’t something you were used to, but it was endearing nonetheless. They were both super excited to play and you were too. To get your mind off the days homicide would be a relief, and these two little bundles of energy were the perfect distraction. 

Leia found three princess crowns that were silver with a pink veil. All of them were identical, which was more than likely on purpose. She walked over and placed one crown on Luke’s head. He didn’t react as he was still digging through his treasure chest shaped toy box. Leia stood in front of you and tugged on your arm. 

“I want to crown you as the third princess of the  _ Leia _ court,” she stated rather proud in a fake british sounding accent. 

You bent down and bowed, “I would be honored to be a princess of the court.”

Leia stood on her tiptoes and placed the plastic crown on your head and threw the veil over your shoulder. 

“As a princess of my court, you will carry me into battle!”

“Battle?”

“Battle with the second princess, Luke! He’s trying to take over my kingdom! He’s a pirate!”

You sat down on your knees, your feet tucked underneath you. You gasped dramatically. 

“Not a pirate! What should we do princess?”

“It’s first princess to you.” 

You smiled, “I’m sorry first princess, what should we do?”

“You should join me and the space pirates!” Luke interrupted as he pulled out a large spaceship which looked to be made out of some kind of building block set from his chest. 

Luke made spaceship flying sounds as he flew it near you and Leia. 

“My court will never join you space pirates!” Leia yelled. 

She ran the small distance to her own treasure chest toy box and pulled out a foam sword. You had no idea what was about to happen next, but it felt like everything was moving slowly. Below, the front door opened and at the same time Leia swung her sword perfectly hitting Luke in the hand that held his spaceship. You ducked as the spaceship  _ flew _ over your head, thus also flying over the ledge of the loft. The spaceship landed with a loud  _ crash  _ on the floor below. 

Luke and Leia stood in shock for a few seconds as you stood and looked over. You saw Anakin look up as the ship pieces scattered all over the floor. Then the twins started yelling at each other. Anakin had a scowl on his face as he heard their little voices. 

“Luke! Leia! Get down here, right now.” 

They both stopped their verbal fighting match and looked at you for help. You shrugged and stood following them down the stairs. 

“Daddy! Luke started it!” Leia pointed accusingly at her brother.

“I did not!” Luke shot back. 

Anakin held up one hand and both of them stopped. 

“I don’t care who started it, you know the rules when guests are watching you two. I want you guys to clean up your mess and head up stairs once your done. Understood?” 

“Yes, daddy,” They said in unison. 

They both kept quiet as they picked up the remains of the spaceship. You stood away on the stairs watching the discipline unfold. When Anakin looked up at you he gave you a soft smile. 

“Other than this, how were they?”

Anakin set his keys next to the table by the front door taking his outer jacket off to hang on the coat rack. 

“They were great. I did let them end their homework session early to play if that’s okay..” You rubbed your hands together. 

He shook his head and kicked off his shoes, “It’s okay. It’s a Friday night anyways I usually let them off early too.” 

You nodded and looked at the time on your watch. 

“Wow, you got off on time I’m surprised. Did you stay at the scene long?”

Anakin walked towards the kitchen and motioned you to follow him. You did so happily and sat at one of the chairs by the island. He grabbed himself a cup of water and leaned against the island across from you. 

“I was too. We were only there an hour later after you left. Thank you, again, by the way for watching them.”

You followed his eyes to see Luke and Leia finish cleaning up the crash site. They dragged themselves upstairs. 

“No problem, I’m glad I could help out.”

Anakin hid his growing smile behind his cup. 

“Is there anyway I could repay you?”

You turned back to look at him, you never even thought about that. 

“No need Anakin. It’s what friends are for.”

_ Friends.  _

He sat his cup down. 

“You spent your Friday night watching my kids instead of doing something more fun. I insist, it’s the least I could do.”

“Hey, watching the kids was fun!” 

Anakin laughed. His heart slowly started to pick up speed. In all honesty, he hadn’t felt this way in a  _ long _ time and it scared him. Ahsoka’s stupid idea kept circling in his head but he didn’t know how to come out and say it.

You smiled as a thought popped into your head. 

“How about a favor as payment?”

“A favor?”

“Yeah, a favor.”

“Okay, name it.”

It was your turn to laugh, “Just because I want a favor doesn’t mean I want to redeem it  _ now _ .”

Anakin gave you a quizzical look as the cogs started turning faster in his head. 

“So this will just be a  _ ‘I-need-a-favor-whenever’ _ kind of thing?”

“Just like that.”

He mulled the thought over and shrugged, “Okay, a favor it is then.”

“Okay.”

You smiled. Anakin smiled back. After a few moments of silence, you looked at the time again. 

“I should get going,” you stood. 

Anakin turned and put his cup in the sink. Mostly to hide the disappointed look on his face. He didn’t understand the feelings flowing through him and it almost angered him. It had been so long since he…

“Yeah, that’s a good idea. Let me walk you out.”

You grabbed your phone and jacket. 

“Kids! Come down and say goodbye!” He yelled by the stairs. 

Two sets of footsteps came running down the stairs. Luke and Leia wrapped their arms around your torso and gave you a death squeezing hug. 

“Please come back,” Luke pleaded, “We didn’t get to play long!”

“Yeah, I wanted to play longer! Please come back! You should come over tomorrow! Then we can play all day,” Leia smiled. 

You were floundering not really sure what to say to them especially since you didn’t want to get their hopes up or break their hearts. 

“How about I talk with your dad and maybe we can see each other for a bit tomorrow? How does that sound?”

They both screamed in joy. Anakin had to hide his amusement behind his hand. 

“Okay kids, head up stairs and get ready for bed. I’ll be up in a minute.” 

They nodded and waved goodbye. 

“You can’t say no to them, can you?” He asked. 

You shook your head as you threaded your arms through your jacket. 

“No I can’t. They are just too  _ cute _ to say that to them. Maybe I can come over for a bit just to make them happy?”

“You do that they’ll expect you to come over every night then.”

“Would that be so bad?” 

Now it was Anakin’s turn to flounder. You laughed and lightly punched him in the arm. 

“I’ll let you know if I’m busy or not tomorrow and see if our schedules line up, how about that Anakin?”

Anakin nodded, “I’d like that.” 

“Me too, well I’ll see you then Anakin. Goodnight.”

You opened the door and he stood in the frame. 

“Goodnight, let me know when you get home,  _ please _ ?”

You walked down the steps and turned, “Of course.”

You gave him one last wave as you walked to your car in the driveway. Anakin watched you the entire way just to make sure you were safe. When he finally closed and locked the door, he stood there for a few moments trying to calm down his frantic heart. 

  
  



	5. I'll see you in an hour?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's been...a minute...but here's a new chapter <3 This fic is definitely something. I'm still trying to figure it out since it's my first real AU so I kind of got overwhelmed and stopped writing. But a comment I received about a month ago that sat in my inbox for a while really inspired me to keep going, keep working on this cute little AU. And ultimately, that comment and a few others I received on some other fics is bringing me back to writing instead of just reading. So thank you! I have started a new semester in graduate school but writing as always and will always be my comfort hobby and I'm going to need a lot of comforts this year...Enjoy!!

As soon as you arrived home you sent a text to Anakin.

_ Made it home! Like I said I’ll let you know if I’m free tomorrow :) _

You received a message from Anakin as you were getting ready for bed.

_ That’s good to hear. The kids would love to see you...no pressure though. _

You smiled.

_ I’d love to see them too. I’ll text you in the morning. Goodnight Anakin. _

You stayed awake till he texted you back. 

_ Goodnight. _

There was a flutter in your heart at the ‘goodnight.’ You rolled over and hoped that you would think nothing of it in the morning. It was just a nice and endearing message, there was nothing more behind that text.  _ Right? _

—

You woke up early the next morning, which was something you didn’t want to do. Saturday mornings were  _ meant _ to be slept through. But as much as you tossed and turned and tried to go back to sleep, it just didn’t work. 

With a sigh, you got up out of bed and started getting ready for the day. As you brush your teeth and start a shower, your mind went back to last night with Luke and Leia. They seemed like they really wanted to see you again, and you wanted to as well. You also wouldn’t mind spending time with Anakin either. 

You finished your shower and dressed in a new set of pajamas. You grabbed your phone and laid out on your couch. Minutes passed as you absentmindedly scrolled through your phone, but all you could think about was the Skywalker family. You covered your face as you thought about whether or not you should message Anakin. 

The question of  _ “would you seem desperate?” _ crossed your mind. Anakin was a friend, and you loved Luke and Leia. And Anakin  _ did _ seem like he wanted you to come over too. 

_ Screw it.  _

You sent Anakin a text. 

_ Hey, I’m free this afternoon if you are.  _

You stared at your phone waiting for a response, the minutes that passed felt like hours. Every  _ bad  _ response popped into your head. Maybe he’d just ignore your text all together. Your mind felt like it was going to catch fire over waiting for the reply. Anakin has always been nice to you, always, so it didn’t make sense why you would think he would be an asshole now. 

That  _ desperate  _ question came back into your head. 

After five minutes he replied. 

_ The kids have been dying to go to the aquarium all morning and I promised that I’d take them today. If you’d like to come along with us you’re welcome to.  _

You bit your lip to hide the smile that wanted to burst on your face. 

_ Sure! I’d love to.  _

Honestly, you didn’t wait for a reply, instead, you jumped up from the couch and started to get dressed. 

_ I’ll see you in an hour? _

You brought out a few different outfits and tossed them on the bed. 

_ See you then! _

Now, what the hell are you going to wear?

\---

Within thirty minutes you chose a simple light blue sundress and a denim jacket. You went through countless dresses, shirts, jeans, and jackets until you finally settled on something. You twirled lightly in front of your mirror and smiled. It was simple, comfortable, and  _ cute. _ Not that you were trying to  _ impress _ Anakin or anything but it didn’t hurt to look cute though. Right? 

You grabbed your small crossbody bag and headed towards the Skywalker household. 

The drive to Anakin’s wasn’t bad, there was little to no traffic which made you arrive earlier than you intended. You debated on if you should show up early or not, and in the end, you decided just to show up. 

You parked your car on the street and got out. Before you could even get to the porch the kids had already opened the door and ran out to you. 

“You came! You came!” Luke yelled a large smile on his face.

“I told  _ you _ she would, Luke, you just don’t listen to  _ me! _ ” Leia retorted. 

They both wrapped their arms around your legs and squeezed. You smiled and knelt down so they could give you a real hug. 

“Of course I came, I wanted to hang out with  _ you guys _ remember?”

The smiles on Luke and Leia’s face melted your heart at the pure happiness they exuded. You stood and extended your hands to them. They took them and walked with you up the steps and into the house. 

“Where’s your dad?” you asked. 

“He was right here I swear,” Luke looked around at the front entrance of the house. 

“Yeah, he saw you coming up and he said we could come out and say hi,” Leia added. 

You closed the door and locked it. Luke let go of your hand and started looking around. You held back a laugh as Luke got down to look under the coffee table as if Anakin was there. 

“Daddy! Where are you!” Luke yelled at the top of his lungs. 

“I’m upstairs, little one! I’ll be down in a second okay!” Anakin’s muffled voice carried across the house. 

Leia tugged you towards the living room and pushed you to sit on the couch right in the middle. She hopped up and sat next to you. Luke got up from the floor and ran full speed at the couch on the opposite side of Leia. He laughed, and you couldn’t help but join in. 

Luke sat on his knees and leaned on your shoulder, _“Pst!”_

You turned and saw how he used his hands to cover his mouth like he wanted to tell you a  _ secret _ . 

“What’s up Luke?”

“You got to whisper!” Luke responded, not in a whisper. 

You nodded your head, and lowered your voice,  _ “I’m sorry, what’s up Luke?” _

He looked at you then leaned in front of you to look at his twin. 

_ “Should we tell her Leia?” _

_ “Daddy didn’t say we couldn’t, _ ” she brought her forefinger up to her chin tapping it lightly, “But I wanna say it!”

“No! It was my idea Leia, I get to say it!”

Your face started to heat up,  _ what did they want to tell you? _

“Hey,” you caught their attention, “Why don’t you both tell me together?”

Luke and Leia looked between you and nodded their heads.

“I’ll start then,” Leia smiled, “Daddy said-”

“I’m ready,” Anakin stated as he hustled downstairs. 

All three of you turned to look at the stairs. Anakin looked between the three of you and smiled such a  _ goofy _ smile. 

“What are you doing, little ones? Are you ready to go?” Anakin asked. 

Luke smiled, jumped off the couch, and ran to him. Leia hopped off and did the same. You were stuck on the couch just looking at how  _ relaxed  _ Anakin looked. He wore dark washed jeans with a simple long sleeve black button-down shirt with a white undershirt poking out underneath his collar. His hair was getting long, almost against regulations. The dark blond waves tousled lightly to the side.  _ Cute. _ You were lucky that Anakin was focused on getting his kid's jackets to notice you blatantly staring at him. 

You stood up from the couch and made your way over. 

“Nice look, Skywalker, you  _ almost _ don't look like a cop.” You stated. 

Anakin kneels down to zip up Luke and Leia’s jacket. He turned to look up at you and shook his head. 

“You know, sometimes I do have days off.”

“I didn’t believe it till now,” you laughed. 

Anakin stood up and you realized how much he  _ towered  _ over you. Maybe it was your nerves that were on edge since you got ready that made you realize things you should have already known. You knew he was tall, that was obvious, but it’s like your brain was  _ realizing _ it for the first time again. 

You stared up into his eyes and you wanted to say something _ , anything, _ but you were caught in a trance. You were glad when Luke tugged on your hand. You didn’t stare at Anakin long, thank  _ God _ , but it was still a little awkward nonetheless. At least to  _ you _ . If Anakin felt awkward, he didn't show it.

Luke made the infamous  _ grabby  _ hands sign that meant he wanted to get picked up. You laughed and bent down to get a better grip on him. Easily enough, you had him sitting on your hip. For a first-grader, he was smaller than average which made it easier on you. Leia did the same motion to Anakin and he picked her up in one swift movement. 

“Ready?”

You nodded while Luke and Leia screamed in joy. 

“What are we waiting for? Let’s go,” Anakin smiled and headed towards his car. 

Your mind wandered towards what  _ thing _ the twins wanted to tell you. Anakin just had to walk in at the right time where you didn’t get any information. It made you think that Anakin walked down at that specific time on  _ purpose _ but there was no way he could have known to walk in then. Right? You just couldn’t help but think about that missed conversation as you buckled Luke into the back seat and moved to the passenger. You would be an honorary member of the Skywalker family this afternoon and that both excited and  _ scared  _ you. 

Anakin glanced at you as he pulled out of his driveway. You had a stern look on your face, and that made him nervous. He tried not to think anything of it as he drove towards the aquarium. 

  
  



	6. Intentional?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with the longest chapter yet - at least I think it's the longest lol. 
> 
> My semester is coming to an end which means I have more time to write, and with the Mandalorian airing I'm back on my Star Wars bullshit. I have a few big chapters coming that actually has like plot? Lore to this world maybe? I'm excited nonetheless. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!

“Come on you have to be in the picture with us!” Luke yelled as he tugged on your arm. 

Leia squeezed your hand, “You have to! You have no choice!”

Anakin stood at the little window to pay for the tickets. While both twins insisted on getting the  _ family  _ photo in front of the comically large green screen. 

Before you could even respond to the kids, Anakin walked up to save the moment. Luke and Leia both dropped your hands at the same time, to only latch onto Anakin’s leg and proceeded to  _ beg  _ again to get you in the photo. 

“Daddy you can convince her to be in the picture right?” Leia pointed at you and gave Anakin those eyes that he just couldn’t say no to. 

You swore you saw a blush creep up Anakain’s cheeks.

“Leia, Luke,” Anakin started, “Did you  _ ask  _ her to be in the photo?”

The twins looked between each other, their little shoulders slumping.

“No,” Luke and Leia responded in unison. 

“Now, why don’t we ask her instead?”

Anakin placed his hands on the tops of Luke and Leia’s head as he tostled their hair lightly. Then he gently rested his hand on their shoulders and turned to look at you. 

“Go on,” Anakin nudged. 

Luke and Leia sing your name together, “Will you be in our picture?” 

You wanted to  _ scream,  _ how could you say  _ no  _ to  _ them _ ?! They were too dang cute and not only did  _ they  _ know it but Anakin did too. You were easily sold. 

A smile spread on your face, “I would love to be in the picture. Thank you for asking.”

They both started bouncing. Luke proceeded to grab your arm again and started tugging. You let him drag you to the ‘x’ made from duct tape in front of the green screen. Anakin and Leia followed. 

The teen behind the camera had a pep in her step and a smile on her face, as you four stepped up to take the photo. Anakin and you stood about an arms length apart with the twins in the middle of you two. 

“ _ Okay _ !” She yelled, “Why don’t you two  _ scootch  _ together don’t be shy now, you have twins!”

“Uh-” You choked. 

“We’re not-” Anakin started but wasn’t able to finish the sentence. 

The teen kept fanning her arms together to signify that you needed to be closer. 

You could feel the heat spreading across your body below your skin that made it a little harder to breathe as Anakin and you now stood shoulder to shoulder with the twins in front of you. Your hands trembled slightly as you rested them on Luke’s shoulder. 

“Smile,” the teen bared her teeth as an example for the kids. 

Before you knew it the picture was snapped and she was handing Anakin a card to redeem at the end of the aquarium. 

“ _ Enjoy _ !” She smiled and shooed you away from the screen as other families stepped up. 

You wanted to scream at how  _ awkward  _ that was. It wasn’t because of you standing shoulder to shoulder with him, it was the implication she had. Those words “ _ don’t be shy, you have twins” _ kept running in your head like it was a broken record. You glanced at Anakin, he was so focused on the twins and he didn’t seem to dwell on the situation as much as you were. 

Or maybe he just hid it better than you did. 

Though you thought you saw the ghost of a smile on his face. A smile that you couldn’t read. But you didn’t want to focus on that longer than necessary, you wanted to enjoy the day. 

Luke grabbed your hand, but this time he didn’t tug like before. Instead he kept the same pace with you, and pointed towards one little alcove. 

“Let’s check this out,” You smiled and moved to where he wanted to go. 

You two stood in this alcove with the glass surrounding you with the large tank of colorful fish in all shapes and sizes swam through their homes. Luke smiled the biggest smile you’d ever seen. His head was snapped back to look up around the water that was above him. 

“You want to see up there?” You asked. 

“Please, please, please,” He repeated frantically until you picked him up. 

_ Adorable _ . 

Easily enough you had him resting on your hip, one arm wrapped around his little body, the other pointing out some fish. Luke mirrored your movement and pointed to a large fish that swam by slowly. All he could say was  _ wow _ at every passing fish. You had never seen a child’s eyes so wide. You couldn’t help the smile that stayed on your lips. 

Leia had her eyes glued to the information board next to the alcove. There were pictures of each fish inside the tank along with little facts about them. Anakin stood next to her, his hand wrapped around her little one, but he wasn’t fully paying attention to her. His focus was pulled to you and his son. Luke hasn’t been that focused and fascinated in a long time...Anakin almost forgot what that looked like. Luke was always on the go, wanting to do this and wanting to do that, the fact that you had him still in one spot made something stir inside Anakin’s chest. 

Ahsoka’s teasing from the night before filtered through his thought,  _ maybe _ _ it could turn into something more perhaps? _

Leia tugging on his hand brought him out of his circling thoughts. 

“Yes princess?” Anakin bent down to her level. 

“I want to go see the penguins being fed, can we go?” Leia asked. 

Anakin smiled, “Sure.” 

You heard your name. You turned fully to look at Anakin and Leia. Luke twisted in your grip to keep his eyes on the fish in the tank. 

“What’s up?” you asked. 

“Just wanted to let you two know we are going to go see the penguins,” Anakin said. 

Luke’s head snapped around at the mention of  _ penguins _ . 

“Let’s go!” Luke yelled. 

The little boy started wiggling in your grip thinking that he’d get to the penguins faster if he ran himself. 

“Hold on there Luke,” you laughed, “Do you want me to set you down or carry you to the penguins?” 

Luke stopped his movement as he thought over the question. 

“Carry me,” Luke beamed. 

Anakin shot him a look, “What’s the magic word little one?” 

Luke looked at his dad then to you, “ _ Please,” _ he dragged out the ‘e’ for what seemed like forever. 

“Okay, I got you,” You squeezed.

Luke grabbed a handful of your jacket and leaned his head onto your shoulder. Anakin noticed that Luke only ever did that to him, no one else, not even Obi-Wan who has helped take care of his kids since they were born. His heart started racing a bit faster than normal watching you and his son together. 

Anakin stood in his spot staring at you walking past him. Leia pulled on his hand trying to head towards the penguins she desperately wanted to see. He shook himself out of his blatant staring and let Leia guide them to where she wanted to go. 

Easily enough, Anakin and Leia caught up to you and Luke. Leia decided to take the lead following the pointing signs to the penguin sanctuary for the noon feeding. You all walked in a comfortable silence, something you were happy for. As the day started out on an awkward note, at least to you. 

Leia turned the corner and stood on her tiptoes to press her small hand against the automatic door button into the penguin sanctuary. There was already a crowd of families in the small built in auditorium. The sanctuary had a large tank where you could see the penguins swimming through the water while some waddle on the shore. Two Paonga Aquarium workers stood at the shore, one sat on a rock next to a bucket with a clipboard in their hand while the other worker stood off to the side to adjust their microphone. 

Anakin found a little spot in the front, just enough room for you and him to sit with the kids on each of your laps. Leia sat comfortably in Anakin’s lap, while Luke couldn’t sit still in yours. He was bouncing in excitement as the scratch of the speakers filled the room with the voice of the worker introducing themselves. 

Luke and Leia were awestruck watching as the worker started tossing fish into the penguin’s mouth, jotting down how many fish each one ate on their clipboard. The other worker told the crowd that they need to make sure that each penguin eats a healthy diet and started to go into detail about where they get the fish for the penguins. 

You couldn’t help the smile that plastered on your face at the little ‘wow’ that came from them both. But the smile faltered a little when you felt your phone buzz in your purse. You pulled it out to see  _ Aayla Secura  _ on your screen, 

Your brows furrowed,  _ why was she calling me on a Saturday?  _

You didn’t want to ruin the nice little atmosphere you had here with the Skywalker family. If it was important, she’ll leave a voicemail. As soon as you tried to put your phone back in your purse, it rang again. 

That got you a little nervous. 

Anakin saw your concern out of the corner of his eye. 

“Is everything okay?” He whispered. 

You didn’t realize he noticed. 

“Yeah, I just got to take this real quick,” you muttered. 

You stood slightly and set Luke down in your spot, “I’ll be right back.” 

You hurried off out of the auditorium and out of the sanctuary. 

Anakin watched you walk out of the building. He could see you standing outside pacing back and forth on the phone. His attention was completely drawn away from the penguins, wondering what the phone call could be about. After a few more minutes you put your phone back in your bag, and he could see you visibly hung your shoulders. 

You made your way back to Anakin, just as the feeding was over. 

Anakin stood setting Leia down onto her feet. Her and Luke rushed over to look at the penguins swimming under the water. Anakin crossed his arms watching the kids, which brought a smile to his face. 

You came to stand next to him, your eyes on the twins. 

“How was your call?” Anakin asked nonchalantly, trying not to sound like he was praying for information. 

You sighed. Which wasn’t a good sign, he noticed. 

“There’s uh, a-a,” you didn’t know how to really explain the contents of the call. It was still a shock to you. 

Anakin turned to you and let one had rest on your shoulder, “Take your time.” 

You nodded and he noticed you forced a small smile. Anakin removed his hand and went back to crossing them over his chest. 

“Aayla called. There’s been a mass grave site discovered outside of town. Apparently it’s so big, they need every CSI team to come in today. Which includes..me.” 

Anakin looked concerned as you continued, “It also sounded like the discovery was intentional..”

“Intentional?” He repeated. 

“Someone reported the exact location. Obi-Wan suspects the Sith Syndicate...but we can’t be sure till we process the evidence and...the bodies.” 

Anakin let the words sink in. He’s glad that his kids were preoccupied. If they heard even a word of this, they would fire off with a hundred questions. 

“I’m sorry Anakin-”

“It’s not your fault,” he cut you off, “Do you need a ride?” 

“Aayla’s swinging by to pick me up you don’t have to worry about that,” you tried to force a laugh to change the tone of the conversation, “I’ll have her drop me off at your house to pick up my car.” 

Anakin shook his head, “I don’t want Aayla to have to go the complete opposite way after all that. Let me know when you’re done, I can pick you up,” then another bout of Ahsoka’s teasing popped into his head, “Maybe stay for dinner? It’s the least I can do for having you spend your Saturday with me and the little ones.”

You felt the heat rise to your face.

_ Dinner.  _

It was harmless to say yes...right? It’s just dinner. 

“Yeah, yeah, I’d like that,” you smiled, genuinely, Anakin could tell. 

He nodded too, “Great.” 

You looked around his broad shoulders to see Luke and Leia still entranced by the penguins. You lightly slapped his arm. 

“Hey! What was that for?” He chuckled. 

“For insinuating I’m wasting my Saturday spending time with you and your family,” you stated matter of factly. 

“I never said that.”

“No, but that’s what it sounded like.” 

Anakin just smiled. He pretended to rub the area you hit like he was in pain and it just made you roll your eyes. 

“Let’s make the most of the time we have,” Anakin suggested. 

You nodded, following him as he turned back to the twins, “I’d like that.”

  
  



	7. So your date didn’t go as planned?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me posting a new chapter barely a week after i posted my last chapter? who am I? 
> 
> my semester ends tommorrow which means i'll be posting more!! I've been writing so much for this fic like my life depends on it! I do want to go back to some other fics I've kind of neglected this past year while on break. So we shall see how that goes!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter!! Thank you for all the support <3

“You should have seen their faces Aayla, they started crying,” you talked, as she pulled away from the aquarium. 

“So your date didn’t go as planned?” Aayla smirked. 

“Aayla! It  _ wasn’t  _ a date!” You protested, out right  _ flabbergasted  _ that she would assume that. 

“You look like you’re dressed for a date and it was with  _ the _ Anakin Skywalker.”

You were shaking your head, “It was not a date at all.  _ Dating  _ has to be  _ agreed  _ upon by two  _ consenting  _ parties that the date could transform into something more. This was by all means not that, it was just hanging out. There is a stark difference.” 

You finished with a curt nod and a cross of your arms. Determined to get your side of the conversion out. __

_ It was not by any means a date.  _

But, you dwelled on the last thing that Aayla said..what did she even mean by  _ the Anakin Skywalker?  _

You felt if you picked on it, she would just tease you, but your curiosity wanted to get the best of you. You were still new to the department and you didn’t get all the inside banter and jokes..

Aayla still held the smirk on her lips, “You’re thinking about it aren’t you?” 

She merged onto the freeway, from here the grave site would be thirty minutes away. Plenty of time for her to talk. 

You scoffed, “Thinking about what?” 

Your friend and colleague adjusted herself in her seat relaxing into the upholstery. 

“That you don’t know all the politics of the department yet.”

A sigh left your chest, you hated the fact she knew exactly what you were thinking. It was like she was reading your mind. 

“That obvious?” 

“Yes, you let the emotion live on your face, anyone could read you,” at least Aayla was being honest. 

You groaned, “Okay, yeah, you’re right. I can’t help it! I’ve been here for over a year but I still don’t know everything. It’s like I’m still the rookie.” 

“Well, compared to everyone else you still are,” she dared a quick glance at you, and gave you a reassuring smile, “It takes time, my friend, to truly settle in.”

You returned her smile, “You’re right.”

Aayla nodded and focused on heading to the scene. 

\---

“I should have had you bring me a change of clothes,” You sighed looking at the used to be barren desert that was now surrounded by CSI vans, police patrol vehicles and two large trucks to transport the bodies to the medical examiner's office. 

“Here,” Aayla handed you a sealed bag. 

“ _ Yay _ , a bunny suit,” your tone dripping with sarcasm. 

“It’s better than nothing,” Aayla answered, “Your bag’s in the van.” 

You ripped open the bag to reveal a pure white footy gown for you to put over your clothes. Instantly, you regretted wearing a nice dress to the aquarium. Then again, you didn’t expect to be called in today. Luckily your sundress wasn’t too long where you couldn’t wear the bunny suit comfortably. You just hoped you wouldn’t be at the scene long. It was the turn of fall where it was unusually warm during the day but dead cold at night. 

Within a few minutes you had the suit on fully, the sterile white making you stand out in the sand. You moved towards the van to pick up your gear bag. 

Obi-Wan Kenobi leaned against the patrol car next to the CSI van. He looked obviously lost in thought with his arms crossed and one hand covering his mouth. 

He came out of his stupor once he noticed you. 

“Sorry to call you in on your Saturday. I hope we didn’t pull you away from something important,” Obi-Wan apologized. 

“It’s okay Obi-Wan, it's all a part of the job,” you tried to sound up-beat. 

“You did interrupt her date though, she’s too embarrassed to say,” Aayla mentioned sliding past you to get her own bag. 

“You were on a date?” Obi-Wan questioned. 

“It was NOT a date!” You half screamed. 

Aayla hid her laugh behind her hand, “If that is what you say, but your actions say otherwise.”

“What actions? What are you talking about?” You interrogated. 

Obi-Wan watched, hiding his smile very much like Aayla. 

“Oh, it’s in the way you dressed, the way you fight when we call it a ‘date’. And the fact that it was with Anakin,” Aayla said nonchalantly. 

Obi-Wan looked at you, his eyes a bit wide, “A date with Anakin?” 

Your hand connected with your forehead in frustration, “I don’t know how much clearer I can state that it wasn’t a date. We just went to the aquarium with the kids. Totally 100% not a date. He didn’t call it that, and I didn’t call it that either. Not. A. Date.”

He looked at Aayla, then back to you, “Sounds like one to me.” 

“Obi-Wan, I swear, if you call it a date one more time I will kill you.”

“Now, that’s not something you say to a detective,” Obi-Wan smiled, “You know Aayla and I only joke, my friend. Even if it wasn’t a date, I am happy for you and Anakin. He needs more company.”

Your brows furrowed, was there something about Anakin that you didn’t know? He seemed to have a good rapport with all the other officers, loved his kids, and had a great relationship with his trainee Ahsoka. Why would he need  _ more  _ company? 

There was no time for you to ask Obi-Wan to elaborate as he called for all the other CSI personnel to his patrol car. 

“I would like to extend my gratitude to each and every one of you who came out today. Unfortunately, we have fifty graves to excavate with bodies in various states of decomposition. The medical examiner and forensic anthropologists, thank you for being here, who will take the bodies after we are done documenting everything. Each of you will get five graves, they are already sectioned off one through fifty. Thank you, again, and good luck,” Obi-Wan finished with a nod.

You already felt overwhelmed, not only with the weird messages you were getting from Aayla and Obi-Wan over Anakin, but that this was your first mass grave site and the fact that there were fifty graves...fifty people whose lives were ended and dumped in the desert. You couldn’t fathom who would have done this or why...

Four ground rods were already stuck into the ground with a bright yellow rope warped around each one to make a large square. The ground was a weird mix of hard caliche and a dusting of loose sand on top. You didn’t understand how there could be fifty perfect graves dug into this type of ground. 

Today just happened to be a day of firsts as this was your first scene in the desert. Previously you only ever dealt with crime scenes in the inner city, so this was even  _ more _ new territory for you. You didn’t know where to start. 

Aayla hung back as your other colleagues, some you never even met because of your opposite shift schedules, moved onto the scene like professionals. 

“I understand it’s a lot,” Aayla gently rested her hand on your shoulder, “Take this at your own pace, there is no need to rush this process. We have to honor those who lay here and get them the justice they deserve.”

You turned to look at Aayla, she gave you a smile and a soft squeeze before stepping over the rope and into the unknown. 

With a deep breath, you calmed your mind which stopped the trembling in your hands. Then, you followed Aayla’s footsteps and crossed the rope. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved writing Obi-Wan so much. He's one of my favorites and I hope I did the sass master justice. Also the dating converstion is based on an actual conversation that I have had with a friend. We dub it the "d-n-d" aka the date not date. Where one person says it's a date but the other party says it's not a date. 
> 
> What do y'all think?


End file.
